Whose Side Are You On?
by CG07
Summary: Two islands. Two clans. One war. During the midst of this war, Hiccup gains a new friend, little does he know that this friend carries a secret. A secret that could bring an end to everything he's ever known and loved. Which side will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or it's characters.

1) Ormr is norse for dragon. So that's what the clan is called.

2)The will be a human toothless. and then there won't be...well, you'll see soon enough. X)

* * *

It wasn't an easy life on the Island of Berk.

For one thing, the habitants were anything but subtle. Of course, they were Vikings, and not just any Vikings, but the Hairy Hooligans. The oldest, and most prominant clan of all Vikings. Their clan had existed for over seven hundred years. They were deeply respected by all of their neighboring islands and the clans that inhabited them... all except one.

Berk had many faults, such as the nearly year-round cold and chilly climates, the lack of food that always seemed to get worse, or the sheer brutality of their inhabitants. However, their largest one by far was the dragons.

They appeared quite recently, only about a century ago did they arrive. It felt like a thousand years to the Hooligans.

_(Flashback: Berk)_

_They came out of nowhere when they first attacked._

_The Hooligans were celebrating their Chief's acension to his title. His name was Strom, and his father was standing on the cliff, looking proud. The day had finally come for his son to take his title from him. He knew that Strom was more than ready. The ceremony was about to begin, there was a bounty of food, drink and music. There was laughter, friendly brawls, an overall sense of carefree happiness. It was the last time they could ever enjoy themselves unrestrained._

_And then the Dragons came._

_At first when they saw a shadow cross the sky, they dismissed it as a bird and continued on their party. Then another came, followed by another. Before anybody knew it the dragons began swarming into the village. They came down upon the village, and snuffed out the torches, so it was near pitch black, they attacked the farms and the livestock, spouting fire to get the villagers out of their way. People were screaming in a panic; the men of the village gathered their weapons while the women gathered the children and elderly. The men did their best to defend their village, but they were too ill-prepared, and the battle ended brutally._

_No dragons were killed, but at least forty villagers were either dead or critically injured. Among them was the Chief himself. At his side was Strom, looking grimly down at his father, and although no tears were shed, the grief was apparent on his face._

_The Chief's side had a long deep gash running along his body, blood was pouring freely from it. Blood also trickled down the left side of his mouth. He held his shaking hand out to his son who quickly grasped it._

_"Protect...them." he had whipsered. He handed over his helmet to his son, who took it gravely and nodded._

_With that nod, the Chief closed his eyes forever._

_Strom let out a roar of rage. His roar had echoed throughout the island, his rage and grief had shaken the land itself._

_From that day on, Strom had sworn on his father's grave, that he and his decendants would avenge his father, and destroy their ultimate enemy._

_The Dragons._

_Not too long after the attack, the Hooligans had heard the rumors of a new clan arriving. Suspicious rumors cirulated around them, people saying that they were foreigners who dealt in the Dark Arts. When Strom wanted to confront the clan, he demanded where their island was, only to find out nobody knew. No one knew where this new clan had come from, no one knew what their motives were. As far as they could tell no outsiders were allowed on their island, it was always them who appeared on the neighbors island._

_Strom soon discovered that they were called the Ormr clan. The name itself was foreign, and he soon saw with his own eyes at how different they were. For they had made a visit to his island. Although their leader seemed to be friendly, Strom was still suspicious. He didn't know why but somehow he knew that they had something to do with the dragons._

_When he had confronted the Ormr clan's leader about him, he immediately denied it. Strom immediately accused him of lying, and they got into a heated argment, which ended in Strom punching the leader in the face. Immediately his warriors had rushed to defend him, and Strom's Vikings in return did the same for their clan. At that very spot Strom had declared war on the Ormr clan and had branded them as enemies of the Hooligans._

_From that day on, the Ormr clan and the Hairy Hooligans had been at war. Thier battles would take place on either the water or on Berk. Never on the Ormr's island, the Hooligans had tried and failed on many occasions, but their island could never be found._

_(Flashback end)_

Now a hundred years had passed, and they still couldn't be discovered.

Little did the people of Berk know one of their own would end this war once and for all, and bring the clans together.

Someone they had never expected.

* * *

I know! I know!

It's a slow start. I promise that there's more to come!

Let me know what you think please!

3 guesses to who Strom's descendants are! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the characters involved.

* * *

It was a cool day on the island of Berk, even though gray clouds covered the sky, there was still sunlight streaming through them. The Hooligans kept themselves busy by either gathering the fish, sharpening their tools or engaging in a friendly brawls. They hadn't had a dragon raid for over a week, so times were peaceful for now. That didn't mean they let their guard down. There was always a sense of tension, or caution among the Hooligans. They would always be prepared if another dragon raid would appear.

The sun was finally starting to set and every shop was closing up.

In the Smithy, Hiccup lifted the scrap metals with a grunt and placed them in a crate, while Gobber was putting his tools away.

"There ya have it lad." Gobber said, "That's the last of it, go on now."

"Uh...are you sure?" Hiccup asked. "Cause you know I could stay and help clean up the shop while you go to the council, or grab your fish, or-

"Hiccup." Gobber interrupted, "I appreciate the offer, but it's time for you to go."

Hiccup's shoulders slightly slumped. "Yeah, ok. I'll see you tomorrow Gobber."

"See ya laddie." Gobber sighed.

He gazed at Hiccup's back in pity. Although he didn't like to see Hiccup so downtrodden, he couldn't let him continue to use his apprenticeship as a crutch to get away from the village.

Other than himself, and Stoick, nobody really paid attention to Hiccup, or rather they avoided him when they could. Hiccup was always having a hard time fitting in the village. It would've probably been easier for him if he wasn't so accident-prone.

To quote Stoick, wherever Hiccup goes, disaster follows.

Sighing to himself he went back to his work.

(Hiccup)

Hiccup wandered around the village trying to ignore the scowls and glares that were coming his way. They never seemed to lose their intensity no matter how many times he had gotten them.

Hiccup gave a sigh as he walked back towards his house. He tried, he really did. But no matter how hard he tried to act like a viking, he just couldn't get it right. He wasn't built like everyone else, he didn't have bulging muscles so he could hardly pick up the blunt objects they used on the dragons. He wasn't a confrontational person, whenever a fight occured he did his best to stay away from it.

Hiccup entered his house.

"I'm home." he called. He looked around to find the house empty.

'Another night alone. Great.' Hiccup thought bitterly.

Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, was Chief of the Hooligans. He never really paid much attention to Hiccup, his number one priority was to rid Berk of the Dragon raids. Stoick always trying to find their Nest, and every chance he got he would lead the warriors on their ships towards the fog that covered the nest, but their voyages were always fruitless. Whenever the word Dragon was mention, Stoick would always growl or snarl at the word. He had a personal vendetta, not only did they kill his great-grandfather, they were also responsible for the death of his beloved wife, Vallahamara.

The worst part of Hiccup's situation was the fact that his father seemed to try and avoid him whenever he could. Whenever he saw Hiccup performing (and failing) during training, he always seemed to have a disappointed scowl on his face.

Hiccup gazed at the window and looked at the sunset. Nightfall was always when the village was at it's most guarded. They had good reason to be, after all that was the time the Dragons would appear.

Even Hiccup tensed at the thought of the dragons. He gazed at the sky once more; he knew that he wasn't supposed to sneak out at night but he couldn't help it.

He grabbed his sketchbook and schematics and climbed out the window heading towards His Place.

* * *

(Ormr Island)

The Ormr clan was different from the Berks as well as the other Viking clans. For instance, they were more of a civilization than a village. Their home rested within the mountains of their island. They grew their crops and fished outside, but beyond that they stayed inside the mountain. They had no other choice. Their city was fairly large, they had a population that extended three thousand people. At least one third of their people was enlisted in their army. There was one warrior in particular who stood out above the rest.

His name was Darkfire.

"Yaugggh!"

Darkfire threw his ax with a roar, at its greatest speed and was satisfied as he cracked the wooden target in two.

He was tall, about 6'2, he had pitch-black shaggy hair, and deep brown eyes with slightly bushy eyebrows. He was well-built as well, his body conditioned by all the years of excessive training, but he wasn't large like the Vikings of Berk. His facial features always set in a neutral line. He wore a black long-sleeved tunic with gold trimmings at the edges, and the neckline, and he had black pants and black boots as well. He was normally indifferent, of course the only emotions he could ever seem to convey was either anger, or indifference. The only time he could ever seemed to enjoy himself was during his training or battle. He was so focused on his training he didn't hear his companion walk behind him.

"Keep that up and we'll be needing to use actual targets instead of wooden ones." his companion said. "Don't you ever tire of the same old routine Darkfire."

Darkfire smirked. The closest he could ever get to a smile.

"You ought to train a little more, Stormcarrier." he said, "Maybe then I would finally have a challenge."

"If you had your way Dark everyone would be training 24/7." Storm replied.

Stormcarrier was about the same height as Darkfire, he had auburn colored hair along with green eyes. He wore a maroon red tunic with brown pants and brown boots.

Darkfire's face grew serious, "Did you come for a reason?"

"It's time for another raid." Storm said solemnly.

"Didn't our last raid bring enough food?" Darkfire asked.

Storm shook his head, "It's on _her _orders."

Darkfire stiffened. He knew exactly what Storm meant by her. He looked towards the sky and saw that the sunset was nearly complete.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Storm nodded his way towards a cliff, "By the Cliff."

Darkfire nodded and followed Stormcarrier to the Cliff, where at least fifteen other young men awaited them.

The chief, NightFather, was waiting at the tip of the cliff with his staff.

He was a man in his early forties, he had a strong square jaw, with a bit of a goatee on his chin, he had the same brown eyes as his son, and his long hair was drawn into a ponytail with a streak of gray. His clothes were of similar fasion to his son's, but he had a crimson cloak as well.

Both Darkfire, and Stormcarrier bowed before the chief.

"Father." Darkfire stated.

NightFather nodded towards his son.

"Warriors." he called out "It is time to prepare for the raid". Darkfire and the rest of the warriors stiffend their shoulers and crouched to their knees. They waited as the sun finally disappeared into the mountains, and the night finally approached.

The warriors began to have a series of spasms as their bodies began to shudder, Darkfire at first clenched his eyes and fists, but once the initial shudders were over his eyes had popped open, revealing that they had been changed into vivid green with slit pupils. His skin grew darker, until finally he had metamorphisized.

In his place was a black dragon giving a great roar as his transformation completed. He was known to the Hooligans as Night Fury.

He looked to his left and saw that Stormcarrier had transformed into his dragon. He was red with spikes funning alongside his body, and he could light himself on fire. He was known as the Monstrous Nightmare.

He looked around and saw that the warriors had transformed into their respective dragons, Gronckles, Nadders, and Zipplebacks.

He looked back to Stormcarrier and nodded towards the sky. Storm nodded in understanding. As the dragons got their wings ready the citizens of the Ormr clan gave a cheer.

They readied their wings and took flight into the sky.

* * *

There's a bit more insight into Hiccup's and Toothless' (Darkfire's) lives.

Don't worry there will be more action on the next update.

When you think of Darkfire, just picture Eugene from Tangled, with black hair instead of brown.

I hope you guys liked it.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or it's characters.

* * *

Sparks flew into the ground as Hiccup banged his hammer against the steaming red-hot metal. He was at the Raven Canyon(1), the one place where he didn't feel like a total fool.

He had discovered it when he was around ten, he was trying to escape from Snotlout and the other bullies of the village. He had tripped over a rock and fallen down the canyon walls. He wasn't hurt too badly, nothing but a few bumps and bruises. It wasn't until morning that he realized that the canyon was a no-man's land. None of the Vikings ever went past Raven Point, beyond that point, the other Vikings believed it to be haunted by the spirits of the dragons they had killed in the raids, so the Vikings had made it clear to stay away from there.

So Hiccup gazed at the Canyon and discovered that he felt...strangely at peace.

That night he returned home and acted as if nothing was different, but really all he could think about was that canyon. The very next day, he snuck out early in the morning and explored that canyon. During his exploration he discovered a crack in one of the walls that was hidden behind a rock formation, it was big enough for him to walk in. When he walked through the crack he discovered a cave of some sorts, it was fairly large about thirty feet wide and twenty-five feet long. He looked around and instead of the dirt and rocks that littered the floor and walls he saw possibilities. Every chance he got he would spend all of his free time in the canyon, or more specifically in his cavern. He would spend hours on end sketching his ideas and tinkering around with his inventions.

Two years after he discovered the Canyon, Gobber had received a entire new set of equipment as a gift from one of the neighboring clans, and in turn he gave Hiccup his old set. He told him to keep it until he built his own shop. What Gobber didn't know was that Hiccup had snuck out at night to cart the old equipment into the Canyon, and since then he'd been working on his own projects.

Hiccup let out a breath of relief as he finished his work. He wiped his arm across his brow and put the tools away. Even though Hiccup was clumsy, and uncoordianted, he moved with grace and agility whenever he worked as a blacksmith.

He looked through the crack and saw that Night was beginning to fall, he cursed himself because he knew that if he wasn't back before nighfall, his father would have a fit.

He hurriedly put the rest of the tools away, and quickly climbed out of the cavern, and began to run towards his village. The closer he got however, the more aware he became of the soudns. It was faint, but he could hear the warning bell. Which only meant one thing.

'Dragons.' he thought.

He immediately ran faster to the village, hoping he could help in some way.

He didn't know that his life would change that same night.

* * *

Darkfire was soaring through the sky, alongside Stormcarrier. They were almost near Berk, and the sky was dark and the stars were out. If they weren't going on a raid, Darkfire would've been looking into the sky.

Although most people believed that Darkfire's only joy was fighting, no one actually knew his true passion.

Star-gazing.

He didn't know why, but looking at the stars and into the night brought him comfort and peace. Back on the island, he actually had a sanctuary for himself, a small canyon on the outskirts of the mountain. Most of the clan never bothered to go outside the mountain, so nobody knew about it.

The outline of the village could be seen and he prepared himself for the attack. As the chief's son, he was expected to lead the attack.

/Zipplebacks and Nightmare's head for the east and west. I will take the north. We will distract the villagers. Gronckles, scout for the livestock./ he said.

The dragons took their respective positions and prepared for the attack.

/Stormcarrier./ Darkfire said, /Launch the first attack./

Storm took a deep breath as the gas collected in his mouth and he blew the first fireball.

The bells rang, signalling that the raid had begun.

* * *

Hiccup ran into the village and was met with chaos.

The torches were alit, and the village was in shambles. Every villager that could carry a weapon was running towards the visible dragons. Hiccup looked towards the sky and from the looks of it, it was the usual group of Gronkle's, and Zippleback's, with the occasional Nightmare. A blur flew above him and he looked up only to find empty air.

Night Fury, was his immediate thought.

The Night Fury was the ultimate prize in Berk, it was known to be the fastest and deadliest dragon known to them. No one had ever seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale.

'Then where to the stories come from?' Hiccup asked, 'If no one actually lives to tell the tale, then how come there are tales about it.'

Of course whenever he voiced his opinions out loud, he was always told to either 'shut his trap' or 'Stay outta this, it only concerns Vikings'

That last part always hurt him the most. Even though he had lived in Berk his whole life, he still wasn't considered a true Viking. Not even his own father would defend him or deny the accusations made by them.

He ran up the hills passing other Vikings, still throwing insults at him despite the fact that they were in the middle of a raid.

"What are you doing here!"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

A Monstrous Nightmare had just passed him, but before he could get hit, a large, brawny arm roughly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hiccup! What are you doing-What is he doing out! Get back inside!" Stoic shouted as he pushed Hiccup towards Gobber's shop, believing it was the safest place for him.

He was interrupted by an exposion in one of the barns.

"They found the livestock!" Sombody shouted.

"Get in the shop!" Stoic shouted again shoving him towards the smithy.

Hiccup immediately obeyed his father and ran into the smithy.

"There you are." Gobber said wiping he brow as he worked on a sword, "I was worried you'd been carried off."

He said the last part half-jokingly.

"Aw come on." Hiccup said, putting up his bravado, "They wouldn't know what to do with all...this."

"They need toothpicks don't they." Gobber said dismissively.

Hiccup sighed in defeat. Even Gobber, his own mentor didn't believe in him.

He quickly shook his head to take all of the negative thoughts from his mind, determined not to let it get the best of them. He would prove it to them someday, he would show them that he belonged with them. He looked and noticed the other village kids getting buckets and putting out the fires started by the dragons.

He impulsively put one foot on the fence and was about to jump in the action. But Gobber grabbed him before he could and lifted him to the back of the smithy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gobber said.

"Oh come on. Just two minutes." Hiccup said, "My life will get better, I might even get a date."

"Three things Hiccup." Gobber said holding his fingers up. "You can't lift an axe, you can't throw a hammer, you can't even throw one of these."

He held up a pair of rope javelins.

"Okay fine, maybe I can't but this will do it for me." Hiccup gestured to the mini-catapult he had invented. Right when he was going to show Gobber, he accidentally pulled the lever and shot the rope javelin he had already placed there. It flew across the room and Gobber ducked just in time.

The same couldn't be said for the man who just approached the smithy. The javelin hit him in the jaw and knocked him into the ground.

Gobber looked back towards Hiccup with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah...I can fix that." Hiccup said.

Gobber sighed and changed his hands again. This time he switched it back to his regular ax.

"I got to go. They need me out there." he said, "Man the fort."

Before he left he turned back around. "Stay. Put. There."

He ran back to the crowd with a yell.

Hiccup waited for about two minutes. Then he rushed to the mini-catapult and wheeled it to the grasslands. He looked through the target scope searching for any dragon to shoot at.

A blur passed by his sight, and for a split-second he saw a dragon, and not just any dragon.

"Night Fury." Hiccup whispered.

He quickly loaded his cannon and tried to take aim.

'Okay, he just came from the north, heading towards the Northeast section of the villages.' Hiccup thought.

Long ago, Hiccup had discovered that most of the dragons had a pattern. They would normally attack from the east, because that's where the village is most vulnerable, then they would follow up with an attack from the north.

'That means he'll come back from the south.' Hiccup said. He swiveled the cannon and made sure that his gun was at seventy degrees south. He waited in anticipation, looking for any sign of the dragon.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black figure approaching once more. He counted to three and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Darkfire was flying through the skies, occasionally throwing his fireballs.

The raid was going well, one of the Zipplebacks had discovered where they kept the livestock and they had gotten a fair share of it.

/We must retreat./ Darkfire said, /I will cause a distraction./

Before he could start on his plan, he felt a sudden weight thrown against his body and tightly wound itself around him. His wings and legs were pinned together.

'What the?' he thought as he plummeted towards the ground.

He struggled violently against the bonds, but it was too late.

* * *

"I did it?" Hiccup said incredulously. Then his voice grew happier. "Oh man, I actually did it! Did anybody see that?"

He heard growling behind him. He cautiously turned around to be face to face with a Nightmare.

"Except for you." he deadpanned.

* * *

Stoick and Spitelout were just finishing tying up the Nadders that they had collected. Then Stoick heard a familiar scream.

He looked back to find a small figure being chased by a dragon. He heaved a great sigh.

'That boy's going to be the death of me.' he thought as he ran towards the dragon.

"Do not let them escape!" He shouted back towards them.

He saw that they were headed to the courtyard and used a shortcut to beat them to it.

He waited in the shadows of a house and saw Hiccup hide behind a torch pillar. Before the dragon could get to him Stoick jumped from the shadows and kicked the dragon in the face. He used his hammer to bash the dragon in the head. The dragon appeared to lose interest and took to the sky, the other dragons were following suit.

Stoick looked back tothe pillar Hiccup stood behind. The pillar gave way and dropped the torch it carried. It rolled downhill and brought a line of fire in its path, damaging a few houses along the way.

Stoick looked back at Hiccup, who was wincing at the damage he caused.

"Okay...but I hit a Night Fury."

* * *

Stormcarrier hadn't heard from Darkfire, so he assumed control and led the others out of the village. He turned to a Gronckle.

/Any casualties or captives?/ He asked.

/None./ The Gronckled replied, /We were able to free those that they binded./

Stormcarrier nodded in approval.

/Where's Darkfire?/ A Zippleback asked.

Stormcarrier's stomach clenched.

/He fell behind./ he said, /You know our code./

The dragons grew silent. They were all well aware of the code of their clan. During the raid, any dragon who fell behind or was captured had to be left behind.

/Do not worry for him./ Stormcarrier assured them, /I am sure that he will return. He is our strongest warrior, he will overcome this./

With that said, he increased his speed, so the other dragons couldn't sense his distress.

'Be safe my friend.' He thought.

* * *

Darkfire awoke with a start. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in the forest.

'What in the world?' he thought. He tried to stand but there were two problems.

1) He was still in his dragon form

2) He was tied up and his movements were very limited.

'What have the Gods involved me in now?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Review please!

(1) I forgot to say that I'm going to call Hiccup's and Toothless's hide out Raven Canyon. Since Hiccup said that he shot it down Raven point in the movie, that's what I'll call it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

Sorry guys, I know it's been a long time. I'm going through some emotional trouble right now, so I haven't really been able to focus on my stories. But I'm starting to come back now, hopefully I'll start bringing quicker updates.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Gobber was leading Hiccup back to his house. Stoick had just finished lecturing him and Hiccup was ranting to Gobber.

"I mean he never listens to me!" Hiccup said.

"Runs in the family." Gobber said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whenever he looks at me, he always has this disappointed scowl on his face." Hiccup said, "It's like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

"No, no, no. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup deadpanned as he turned to open his door.

"The point I'm trying to make is stop trying to be what you're not." Gobber said.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said finally going in his house.

Gobber sighed. 'Poor lad'.

Just as he was walking back to the townhall, Hiccup was sneaking out of the back of his house to find the dragon.

* * *

(Berk Townhall)

"Either we finish them or they finish us!" Stoick said with a bang of his fist. "We need to put a stop to the Draks once and for all!"

He grabbed his knife and slammed it into the map. "One more search before the ice sets in!"

"Those ships never come back!" A voice cried out.

"We're Vikings, It's an occupational hazard!" Stoick said. "Now who's with me!"

He was met with silence so he decided to use the creative approach.

"Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup." He said.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Stoick!"

"That's more like it." Stoick replied.

"Well, I'd better pack my Undies." Gobber said after he took a long swig of his drink.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. We need to prepare them for any upcoming battles." Stoick said

"Do you really think that they'll try and attack us now?" Gobber asked. "The Ohmr clan have never made a direct attack on the island for quite some time. They've been sending the dragons to do the work for them."

"Doesn't matter." Stoick said, "We need to prepare for the worst...and that includes figuring out what to do with Hiccup."

"That's easy," Gobber said casually, "Put him in training."

"Gobber I'm being serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber insisted. "You're not doing him any favors by hiding him in your house. Sooner or later he's gonna get into a situation where he's gonna hafta fight."

"You know what he's like." Stoick argued. "Everywhere he goes disaster follows him, he can never follow the simplest orders, and the simplest task is a challenge for him. No matter what he always finds a way to screw things up."

"Maybe dragon training will give him the help he needs." Gobber said. "You never know."

Stoick sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good man." Gobber patted Stoick on the back. "I better hit the sack. Gonna need all the rest I can get."

Stoick stayed in the hall conteplating his situation.

'Odin help me.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Darkfire was drifting in and out of conciousness.

He was still reeling from the fall he had taken. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't remember what had happened. He tried to get up but realized that he couldn't. He suddenly noticed the tight bindings around his body.

He felt a pressure on his neck and he heard a voice.

"I have brought down this mighty beast." With a snarl he pushed the pressure away, a few seconds later he was finally face to face with a...

'A child?' He thought to himself incredulously.

He looked about fourteen, he had a small, gangly body, a mop of auburn hair, and bright, vivid green eyes.

'What on earth is...this?' Darkfire thought disdainfully. 'You mean to tell me that I have been brought down by a mere child.'

The boy was gripping the knife tightly.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." He said more to himself than anyone else. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father."

He took a deep breath. "I am a Viking. I am a Viking!"

He raised the knife over his head and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked down at the dragon.

Darkfire closed his eyes, wanting to accept his death with honor. 'So this is the end.'

He waited for the death blow to come, but it never did.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the knife against the ropes. The second he was free he pounced on the boy and glared at him with his vivid green eyes, snarling heavily into his face.

'This...this _child _has the nerve to try and kill me!' He growled.

Just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow, his eyes met with the child and for that brief second. Time stood still. He looked into those eyes and saw...someone else. Those eyes did not belong to a viking. At least not one he ever encountered.

He didn't know why, but instead of a fatal blow, he simply roared in the child's face. Then turned away and flew into the sky.

'Count your blessings child.' Darkfire thought. 'I will not be so merciful the next time we meet.'

Hiccup stared at the faltering dragon and he started standing on his wobbly legs. He only took two steps before he fainted.

(3 hours later)

Hiccup had woken up to find the sun setting, and he realized that if he didn't get home soon, his father would have the entire village searching for him. He quickly ran towards his village and by the time that he had gotten home, night had already fallen and he was just about to sneak upstairs, until his father's voice interrupted him.

"Hiccup." he called, "We need to talk."

Hiccup sighed, he had hoped to avoid yet another awkward conversation with his father, but he knew that the sooner his father found out about his decision, the less messy it would be.

"Yeah we do."

They both started speaking at the same time.

"I don't want to kill dragons."

"I think it's time you learned to kill dragons."

They looked at each other in confusion.

"You go first." Stoick said.

"No you go." Hiccup replies.

"Alright." Stoick clapped his hands together. "You've got your wish. Dragon Training, you start tomorrow."

"Oh man," Hiccup immediately got into his panicky voice. "You should've let me go first. Dad...I don't want to kill dragons."

Stoick chuckled as if Hiccup was telling him a joke. "What are you talking about? Of course you do."

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Hiccup said, "I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick said lifting a pile of weapons.

"Dad-

"You'll need these." Stoick said hefting the weapons into Hiccup's arms.

"Dad, do you not hear me!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, this is serious." Stoick said, "It's time for you to become a viking, a true viking, no more of...this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"The point is, no more foolishness. It's time for you to get serious. Deal?" Stoick said.

"Dad!" Hiccup said, trying to get his father to hear him out.

"Deal?" Stoick pressed.

Hiccup sighed, he knew there was no winning this argument.

"Deal." he said defeatedly.

"Good," Stoick nodded in satisfaction. He hefted his gear over his shoulder. "I'll be back. Probably."

"I'll be here...Maybe." Hiccup replied, saying the last part more quietly.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last in Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile Darkfire had tried and failed to fly into the sky. He didn't know why, but whenever he flew he was completely off-balance. Finally he landed into a canyon of sorts and stopped for rest. Daybreak would come soon and he would return to his human form.

He curled into a ball and fell asleep.

He was in for a surprise come morning.

Stormcarrier and the other warriors had landed onto the island and the chief had run to meet them. They all morphed back into their human forms and he eagerly looked among the faces searching for his son.

* * *

"Darkfire?" he inquired.

Stormcarrier shook his head sadly.

The chief's heart suddenly felt like lead as his worst fears were confirmed.

'Odin,' he thought to himself, 'Watch over my son.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my dreams and imagination.

Enjoy the next chapter! :) I hope you like it!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Darkfire awoke the next morning, and he was still in Dragon form. It was the most sacred law of the clan; should a warrior fall behind or be captured by enemies they must always retain their dragon form in order to protect their secrets.

He arched his back and stretched himself out. He readied his wings to take flight but as soon as he left the ground he could already feel something wrong with his form. He wobbled into the sky and finally crashed uncerimoniously into the lake. He broke the surface of the water shaking his head and climbed out of the lake. Once he was on dry land he shook the water off his body much like a dog would. He shook himself off and tried again, only to be met with the same results.

'What in the name of Odin is going on?' he asked himself.

He tried again and again, only to be met with failure after every single time.

He was in for a very long morning.

* * *

Hiccup walked nervously to the Ring. Today was his first day of dragon training. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the century, he was terrified. His knees couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't form a coherent thought in his head, and he was pretty sure the world wasn't supposed to be spinning.

He quickly shook his head. 'Come on, man up. You can do this.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was roughly pushed onto the ground. He looked up to see Snotlout and his gang snickering at him as they passed by. His hands clenched in the dirt, he wanted nothing more than to teach them a lesson but he lacked the skills and power to beat them.

He had hoped dragon training would change everything for him.

He walked into The Ring, the arena where all dragons were kept for training and for killing the dragons.

The other five candidates were there; Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

When they saw Hiccup walk in there was open marks of disdain and disgust. The started talking amongst each other.

"What's he doing here?"

"Maybe Stoick sent him here to be killed?"

"Doesn't matter, he'll never be a _real_ Viking."

Their comments stung, but he wouldn't let them know it. He squared his shoulders and stood up to face Gobber when he walked in. The only person who didn't say anything to him was Astrid, all she did was give him a disdainful look and turn her attention to Gobber as he was about to speak.

"Everybody here? Good." Gobber said, "As you all know, you are here to learn how to fight dragons, and to start things off..."

He put his hand on the lever of the cage and Hiccup was the only person who actually knew what he was going to do.

"You're letting the dragons go now?" Hiccup asked.

As soon as he said that all of the others started to panic.

"Wait aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked desperately

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said smiling and pulling the lever.

As soon as the dragon was released chaos broke out in the ring. The trainees were scrambling everywhere, trying to get out of the Gronckle's shooting range. As they were running Gobber was asking them questions.

"Now, how many shots does a gronckle have?"

"Uhhh...five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No six!" Fishlesgs shouted, just as he was blown from the ground by a fireball shot at him.

"Six is right, and that shot makes five, you're out fishlegs." Gobber said, "Now what is it your going to need the most?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup said.

"A sword!" Snotlout shouted, shoving Hiccup into the ground.

"A shield." Astrid said, diving to grab one on the ground, dodging a fireball while doing so.

"Correct, if you have to make the choice between a sword or a shield, always go with the shield." He said as he helped Hiccup lift his up.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both grabbed at the same shield, and were now currently fighting over it.

"I got this one!"

"No I got this one!"

"Look go get that one it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut gestured. He was met with a thunk on the head.

"Oops. Now this has blood on it." Ruffnutt sneered.

Before they could argue anymore, two shots were fired at them, one flew over their heads the other hit the shield they were fighting over.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out. Three shots left people, look alive!"

Now only Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup were left. Snotlout was currently trying to hit on Astrid.

"So you should come by my place and work out with me sometime." Snotlout said arrogantly. "You look like you work out."

Astrid didn't hear any of it, she was completely focused on the dragon in front of her. She tumbled to the left as he shot out a fireball hitting Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout's out."

"Guess it's just you and me now huh?" Hiccup asked as Astrid jumped next to him.

"Nope. Just you." She dodged again.

Hiccup just barely escaped, the fire slamming into the stone wall. Now the Gronckle was chasing Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called.

Hiccup was cornered to a wall. He looked toward the Gronckle now rushing towards him, and for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to attack it. His mind was suddenly struck with a thought of the Night Fury he hit.

He barely registered the dragon now two feet from his face, his mouth ready to shoot his last shot. However a hooked hand grabbed the side of his mouth and pulled him away from Hiccup at the last second.

"That's enough, get back in there you filthy beast." Gobber said as he shoved the dragon back into it's cell.

"There now, that was lesson one, and remember this ladies and gents, a dragon always...always," he emphasized giving hiccup a piercing look, "Go for the kill."

As everyone left the ring, Hiccups mind was back to the Night fury.

**'Then why didn't you?'** he thought quietly.

* * *

Darkfire had lost count of the number of times he had fallen from the canyon's walls. They were covered with his claw marks, and his hands were scraped raw. He was breathing heavily, out of breath from the excursion he was doing. He had spent nearly all day trying to get out with no success.

_"What's happening to me?"_ he thought to himself. _"I never had this problem before."_

It wasn't until he started looking around that he noticed his tail, half of his tailfin was completely gone. For a moment he was in shock, not believing what had happened to him.

_'What in the- How did...When did..."_ Then it finally clicked to him, and a picture Hiccup flashed in his mind.

_'That scrawny little viking child did this?'_ he thought in disbelief. _'That little...when I get my hands on him...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping and he looked back in time to see Hiccup coming through one of the cracks in the canyon.

"Dragon's always go for the kill." Hiccup said, mimicking Gobber, "If that were true then that why didn't that Night..."

He finally saw Darkfire. "...Fury?"

_"Oh trust me Human,"_ Darkfire thought narrowing his eyes, "_I plan to rectify that mistake right now!"_

With a roar he pounced at Hiccup, who screamed and scrambled to get away. Darkfire had crashed into the wall as he tried to pounce on Hiccup.

"Nice Night Fury, Good Night Fury." Hiccup kept repeating as he ran around the canyon trying to get away. Since his flying was limited, Darkfire had a hard time catching the surprisingly fast and agile Viking child.

_"Hold still you pathetic excuse of a meatsack!"_ Darkfire thought as he chased Hiccup around the canyon. _'He's faster than I thought.'_

Darkfire was finally pulled to a stop when his wings got caught in a loose shrub, although there was more branch than shrub. Once his wings scraped against the sharp braches, he fell hard onto the ground. He hissed in pain, and looked back to find that he had deep red gashes in his wings. He let out a roar of rage and frustration.

Hiccup looked back once he saw that the night fury wasn't following him. He finally noticed it on the ground not moving.

**'Is it dead?'** he thought to himself. He walked towards the site and stopped when he was five feet from him. He winced when he saw that it was injured, and a closer look showed that his paws had been scraped raw, and one of his legs seemed hurt.

**'He needs help.'** Hiccup thought. Without another word he ran towards his secret smithy hidden in the cavern. Darkfire's eyes saw Hiccup's feet disappear.

_'Coward.'_ he thought bitterly. He tried standing up, but every movement he made caused him pain.

_'The gods hate me.'_ he moaned. He was interrupted from his brooding by a pair of feet sticking in his face, he looked up and saw Hiccup standing in front of him.

Darkfire growled in warning, until he saw four dried, salted fish being held out in front of him. His growling stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day, nor last night, and while he hated the fact that this food came from an enemy, he knew that he could not afford to lose anymore strength.

He gave Hiccup a weary stare, if he had wanted to kill him he would've done so by now, and he wasn't sure why but he didn't feel Hiccup as a threat.

He bowed his head and ate the fish offered to him. While he was eating he could feel Hiccup moving behind him and he immediately tensed, preparing himself for an attack from behind. He suddenly shivered when he felt a coldness come over his wings.

He immediately flared his wings and charged at Hiccup, pinning him to the ground.

_'I warned you boy!'_ he snarled, filling his lungs with air, a fireball preparing to shoot out. Before he could shoot he realized that Hiccup was trying to speak to him.

"...just healing ointment!" Hiccup screamed out, though he didn't know why it's not like the dragon could understand him.

Darkfire paused, but he still kept his fierce look, and he finally realized he felt no pain when he moved his wings. He looked back at them and gave them a shake, and still no pain.

_"How the..."_ His question trailed of when he saw some type of cream on his hands.

_'He was healing me?'_ he thought in disbelief. He looked down at Hiccup again, and some of the fear was gone from his eyes.

"It's ok." Hiccup told the Night Fury, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

He looked straight in Darkfire's eyes to show he was dead serious. "I won't hurt you."

For a long time Darkfire stared at Hiccup, until finally he eased off of him and all Hiccup to stand.

"Ok." Hiccup said. "I need to put this on the rest of your wounds and then I'll check your leg. Alright?"

While Darkfire couldn't reply back he did really argue with him, nor did he make any moves to stop Hiccup from healing the rest of his wounds.

_'You are without a doubt one of the strangest human beings I've ever met."_ Darkfire said.

* * *

I know guys. This is really slow, but please have patience, I'm still working on it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd or any of it's characters.

* * *

After about twenty minutes Hiccup had finished patching up Darkfire, by the time he was finished the sun was already setting. He had wiped the rest of the oinment onto the infected areas and was just finishing setting Darkfire's leg in a brace.

"There we go." Hiccup said wiping his brow. "It looks like it's just a sprain, but you should be good as new in about a week."

_"Idiot boy, dragons heal faster than humans."_ Darkfire said, _"By tomorrow I'll be fully healed."_

"I guess all those injuires paid off." Hiccup said as he looked back towards Darkfire, who raised a brow when he heard 'injuries'.

"Uh...I'm a little accident prone." Hiccup said feeling the need to explain himself for some reason.

The dragon scoffed. _'Doesn't surprise me in the least.'_

There was an awkward silence between them, Hiccup had sat cross-legged across from Darkfire who was lying comfortably on all fours.

"So...uh, why are you still here?" Hiccup asked. He didn't know why, but he felt like the dragon could understand him, and he was pretty much willing to talk to anyone right now.

Darkfire merely lifting one of his wings and using it to cover his face away from Hiccup, hoping he got the message.

Hiccup wasn't one to give up easily, when the dragon had lifted it's wing, he decided to take a close look at it's body. Once he got towards the tail he saw that one of it's fins was missing. He looked back towards its head, which was still covered by the wing.

"Hey, What happened to your tail?" he asked.

Darkfire's eyes snapped open, for some odd reasons, those words had reignited his anger towards the Vikings, and shot a fireball at Hiccup, who by some miracle had managed to dodge it.

"Whoa!" he cried out as he rolled over. "What was that for?"

Darkfire paid no heed, for some reason he wanted Hiccup out of his sight.

_"Get out!"_ he snarled in his own language, _"Get out boy before I incinerate you!"_

He leapt towards Hiccup with his claws extracted, every bit as ferocious as his reputation said.

Hiccup outmanuvered Darkfire each time he leapt towards him, until he finally escaped from the canyon.

Darkfire gave one last frightening roar to Hiccup's retreating back._ "And don't come back!"_

* * *

An hour later Hiccup had slammed the door to his house and was panting heavily from exertion. His hand over his heart, he could feel its rapid beat, both from adrenaline and fear.

"Okay that wasn't fun." Hiccup said, as he took great gulping breaths of air. "Note to self, find ways on how to _not_ antagonize a Night Fury."

He yelped and jumped into the air as he felt a booming knock on his door. He was tilted away from the door hands clutching at his heart.

"Wh-Who is it?" he asked. For one wild moment he thought the Night Fury had followed him home.

"It's Gobber!"

Letting out a breath of relief, he opened the door and sure enough there was Gobber in all of his glory.

"Hey Gobber, what's up?" Hiccup asked.

"What's up?" Gobber parroted. "It's the weekly dragon training evaluation dinner. You're supposed to be with the other cadets to hear your evaluation."

"But we just started today." Hiccup pointed out.

"All the more reason to get started!" Gobber said enthusiastically. He then proceeded to grab Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him out of his house. "Now Come on!"

Hiccup yelped helplessly as he was dragged away from his house.

"Why do we need to be evaluated as a group, and why do it at dinner?" Hiccup asked while Gobber continued to drag him.

"If you guys eat dinner together while you're being evaluated it helps build comradeship and teamwork with the other candidates. There may be only one winner, but you're all future dragon slayers.

'Teamwork? Yeah right.' Hiccup thought.

**(30 minutes later.)**

Hiccup had just come back from getting his food when he heard Gobber talking.

"Now where did Astrid go wrong today." Gobber had asked.

'Great.' Hiccup thought bitterly. 'They started without me. What happened to teamwork and comradeship?'

As Astrid started explaining her faults, Hiccup was going to take an empty seat next to Snotlout, not his first choice but it was the only empty spot at the table. Just as he was about to sit down Snot lout had moved to block his path.

"Sorry, seats taken." Snotlout sneered.

Hiccup sighed and moved to sit at the empty table beside them. It wasn't worth fighting Snotlout, who had just started sucking up to Astrid trying to win her affections, but Gobber stopped him immediately.

"She's right." He said, "You have to be tough on yourselves, otherwise you won't stand a chance against the dragons. I should know, look what happened to my arm and leg."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and focused on eating his chicken, having heard this story a thousand times in the smithy he had it memorized by heart.

When Gobber finished his story he had heard Snotlout yet again try to gain favor.

"I'm so angry right now!" he growled as he took a messy bite of his chicken, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot, I'll chop off the hands of every dragon I hunt...with my face!"

"No, no, no." Gobber said, "It's the wings and the tails you want to get, if they can't fly then they can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup's eyes became alert as he heard those word and they seemed to echo in his head.

"Alright." Gobber said dropping a book on the table. "Since it's raining the dragons won't be coming out, you guys study up."

He left the children to their moans and protests as he walked back to his smithy. The minute Gobber was gone most of the candidates were complaining about the book.

"Read a book?" Tuffnut asked incredulously.

"While we're still alive?" His sister agreed.

"Why do we need to read words when we can just kill the dragons." Snotlout said.

"I read it like seven times." Fishlegs said, his excitement getting the better of him. "There's this water dragon that can-

"Yeah there was a chance we were gonna read it." Tuffnut said.

"But now..." Ruffnut trailed off.

"Yeah you losers read while I go kill stuff." Snotlout said getting up from his seat with the others trailing after him like a pack of wolves. Hiccup saw that Astrid was sitting alone with the book next to her, so he thought he should make an effort to speak to her.

"So we'll just share?" Hiccup said uncertainly.

"Read it." Astrid said shoving the book in his direction and storming away from him.

"Oh. So all mine then. See you later." Hiccup called after her.

Once she left, Hiccup hit himself over the head. 'Smooth Hiccup. Real smooth.'

He turned his attention back to the book. His attention then fell back to the Night Fury, then he eagerly opened it's pages hoping the book could give him some answers.

"Skrill...Gronkles...Nadders..." Hiccup murmured as he flipped through the pages, "Kill on sight...Kill on sight...Kill on sight."

He finally found the fated page. "Night Fury."

There was no picture, and there was hardly a description of the dragon, only that it was the offspring of Lightning and Death itself, and that it left no survivors.

"Then why didn't it kill me?" Hiccup asked himself, "And why didn't he fly away when he had the chance."

His mind echoed back to Gobber's words, 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon.'

"The tailfin." Hiccup whispered. "He didn't fly because he couldn't."

The next thing he knew he was running home, he didn't know why but he couldn't get that dragon out of his mind. He needed to know more about that dragon, he felt an almost human intelligence when he was with it. But first he needed a way to gain the dragon's trust, then an idea struck him.

He immediately went to his work table in his room, and grabbed his tiny sketchbook. He drew a sketch of the Night Fury, then swiped at the left tailfin, wanting the sketch to remain accurate. He then proceeded to get his blue prints and set to work. He spent nearly all night working on the design, making sure every measurment and calculation was perfect. The moment he was complete he looked out the window and saw that dawn was approaching. He had all of the necessary materials he needed in his canyon, and he quickly made way.

He snuck out of his house, running past all of the houses and ran into the forest, following the path he had memerized by heart to his canyon. Once he reached the cliff he could see that the Night Fury was asleep. He carefully climbed down the walls of the canyon and made his way to the smithy.

Because the smithy was located within the canyon walls, they were sound-proof, so he didn't have to worry about waking up the dragon, and he immediately set to work. Soon enough the room smelled of fire, steam, molten metal, and boiling water. By the time the sun was rising his work was complete.

"Perfect." He thought as he looked at the completed tail fin. "Now all that's left is to get it on the dragon."

He immediately drooped as he said those words, he looked outside through the crack in the wall, the Night Fury was still sleeping deeply.

"Easier said than done."

* * *

Darkfire had awoken when he felt a pressure on his tail, his first instinct was to attack, but he hesitated, this pressure was starting to feel like...another tailfin.

_'How is this possible?'_ he thought to himself, _'Have the Gods granted me this wish?'_

He braced his wings and took flight. He felt a wave of pure joy when he took flight, it felt so good to have the wind flow through his body again, but it wasn't yet complete. He could feel something else as well.

"It's working!" a voice cried out.

Darkfire looked back and when he saw the viking child on his tail, he was angry. He flicked him off of his tail and watched him skip all across the surface of the lake before falling in it. Just as Hiccup fell into the lake, Darkfire felt himself falling as well.

_"What's happening?"_ Darkfire thought. _"I was fine a moment ago."_

He fell hard into the water, and he hurriedly swam to the surface. Once his head broke out of the water, he swam to the lake's edge where he proceeded to shake himself dry. He looked up when he heard a splash and saw that Hiccup was getting out himself, when he and Darkfire made eye contact, Darkfire released an intimidating growl.

Hiccup gave a nervous wave. "Heh heh, hi."

_"You were warned boy."_ Darkfire snarled. When he braced his wings, he was surprised yet again by the balance he had.

_"What on earth is going on here?"_ Darkfire looked behind him and he was surprised to find that there was a tailfin attached to both sides of his tail. He pulled it up to examine it closely and saw that the other tailfin was...manmade was the only correct term he could think of.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked as he saw that Darkfire was examining the fin.

When the dragon looked back towards him, Hiccup could've sworn that he saw an incredulous look on the dragon's face.

_"**You** made this?"_ Darkfire couldn't believe it. never in his life had he seen anything more magnificent. He didn't think it was even possible to create prosthetics for dragons.

"Huh." Hiccup said as he got a good look at Darkfire's mouth. "Toothless? I could've sworn that you had..."

Before he could finish that sentence, Darkfire snapped at him, his razor-sharp teeth in perfect view.

"...Teeth?" Hiccup said when he stepped back to avoid getting bitten.

Darkfire continued to growl at Hiccup. _"What's sort of trickery are you trying to pull?"_

"Oh would you just give it up already!" Hiccup cried out throwing his hands up in exasperation, finally having enough of the dragon.

Darkfire stepped back in shock.

"Look I don't really know how Night Furies work but I'm pretty sure you're not going to kill me." Hiccup said crossing his arms, "If you wanted to, you would've done it by now."

Darkfire was still shocked that the child had actually stood up to him.

"So here's the deal, we start a clean slate." Hiccup said, "It'll be like we just met. Deal?"

_"Why on earth would I agree to that?"_ Darkfire asked looking affronted.

"It's obvious you don't like me or trust me, but if you really want to fly again you're going to need my help." Hiccup explained.

Darkfire still regarded him with suspicion, then he softened when he saw Hiccup develop a serious face.

"I haven't given you any reason to be afraid of me." Hiccup said, "I already promised you that I wasn't going to hurt you and I don't break my promises. I want to help you."

_"Why would you want to help me?"_ Darkfire asked, even though knowing full well that Hiccup couldn't understand him.

"Just let me help you." Hiccup said, he held out his hand, waiting for Darkfire to make his move.

_"He's actually serious."_ Darkfire thought incredulously. Here was a viking boy, who was putting his complete faith and trust in a dragon, the one creature his predecessors had sworn to hate and kill.

For reasons unknown to him, Darkfire slowly moved towards Hiccup and carefully lowered his head to touch Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup released a sigh of relief he didn't even realize that he was holding and looked back towards Darkfire. He let out a nervous smile.

"Hi." Hiccup said, not really knowing what else to say. Darkfire looked at Hiccup carefully once more, then ran off.

Hiccup looked towards the retreating figure.

"My name's Hiccup by the way." Hiccup called out, "I've got to go now, but I'll be back later."

Darkfire just made himself a circle and slept within it he gave no acknowledgment that he heard HIccup.

"See you later then." Hiccup said undeterred, then he proceeded to climb the walls. Oblivious to the stare that followed him.

_"Hiccup."_ he repeated in his mind. _"That must be the strangest Viking I have ever encountered."_

He rested his head once more, determined to get some sleep. "Why do I get the feeling that I have a long day ahead of me."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was already well past mid-morning when Hiccup returned to his house. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. What he really wanted to do was lie down in his bed, but he couldn't risk losing any ground with the Night Fury, so he pushed through his sleepiness and splashed more cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He honestly couldn't believe it, he was the first Viking to ever encounter a Night Fury and live. Not only that, he discovered that it wasn't as brute or violent as they had believed.

'I wonder what else we were wrong about?' Hiccup asked himself as he wiped his face. As soon as he was finished he crept out of his window and went into the forest. Gobber's dragon training program happened every other day, so he had the day off. He figured he could use the extra time with the Night Fury.

He wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish, but it was worth a try. He hoped that maybe he could get the dragon to trust him. But he wasn't sure why he needed that. Before he went back to the cove he realized that the dragon was probably going to be hungry and he knew that the small lake in the cove didn't have a lot of fish. He turned around went off to the fish market and got all sorts of fish. He wasn't sure what the dragon would like so he got a little bit of everything: Salmon, Cod, Pike, and he even threw in a smoked eel.

He hefted the basket over his shoulder and walked back towards the canyon, hoping for the best when he saw the dragon again.

* * *

Meanwhile Darkfire was lofting around soaking up the sun's rays. The tailfin Hiccup had left was lying next to a pile of rocks, it had slipped off when Darkfire tried flying off on his own...unsuccesfully. Each time Darkfire had tried to fly away, he would just land a painful fall every time. Until finally he had given up and threw the fin against one of the canyon's walls. He furiously turned away from it and sulked on the ground for the past twenty minutes.

Finally he was starting to get over his anger and enjoy the silence of the cove. He laid his head on his crossed legs and closed his eyes, listening to the birds chirping and the water flowing.

'So peaceful and relaxing...'

"Hey Toothless!"

'I spoke too soon.' Darkfire drawled as he opened his eyes and developed an exasperated expression.

He looked up to find the Viking Boy walking towards him and he was carrying a large basket with a most appealing smell. Darkfire's ears perked up when smelled the fish. One of the downsides to their transformation was that while they maintained they human conciousness they had developed the primal instincts of a dragon and those usually always took control.

He pounced from the ground and ran towards Hiccup the look of a predator in his eyes. Hiccup saw where this was going and he carefully set the basket down before smartly moving away. Sure enough, the second Hiccup was out of the way, Darkfire devoured the contents of the basket like there was no tomorrrow.

"I...guess you were hungry." Hiccup said.

Then Darkfire had made a sound as if he were confirming his statement, suddenly he paused, then violently shoved his basket away. He turned towards Hiccup in a threatening manner, and started growling.

"What?" Hiccup asked in a panic. "What did I do?"

Darkfire used his tail and pushed it towards Hiccup, and the eel slid out. Hiccup looked down for a moment, and then finally understood.

"The eel?" he asked, "You don't like the eel?"

Darkfire made another threatening grunt.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup said, "I didn't know that!"

'Idiot child.' Darkfire growled more to himself than Hiccup. It was a little known fact that ancient legends had described eels as descendants of the Hydra, a cousin of sorts to dragons. So out of respect, dragons would stay away from eel. He doubted that the kid knew anything about it.

"Is it because of the legend of the Hydra?" Hiccup asked.

Darkfire looked at him in surprise. How on earth did he know about the legend?

Hiccup seemed to sense his surprise and explained, "I read about it in a book once."

Darkfire raised a brow, 'I wonder what other surprises he's got up his sleeve.'

Hiccup picked the eel up and threw it back in the water, "Yeah, I don't really like eel either."

Darkfire rolled his eyes, and turned away from Hiccup, hoping he would finally get the message and leave him alone.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dragon's behavior, "Oh sure, ignore me again. Trust me that's not going to do any good, people have been ignoring me for years. I'm used to this feeling by now."

It was then that he noticed the tailfin against the wall. "What is this doing here?". He looked back towards Darkfire.

"Did you throw it against the wall?" Hiccup asked.

Darkfire pretended he couldn't hear him, so instead of trying to get into an argument Hiccup simply walked towards the fin and picked it up to examine it. "Doesn't look like anything's broken. That's a good thing."

He looked back at Darkfire, who still had his back turned to Hiccup. "You need to be more careful with this, I spent all night working on this, and a lot of it was spur of the moment so I don't know how to recreate this thing."

Darkfire actually looked back at Hiccup when he explained the details of the fin.

'All night?' he thought, 'You spent ALL NIGHT working on this fin? And what do you mean 'spur of the moment', you mean to tell me you made this on a whim?"

There were a few blacksmiths in the Ormh clan, but none of them had even thought to create a prosthetic fin for dragons, much less make one. He could honestly say that he had not seen a talent like Hiccup's in his life, and that was saying something.

Hiccup turned towards Darkfire but paused by his tail, "Do you mind? I need to put this back on if we're going to get started on working this thing."

Darkfire continued to eye Hiccup suspiciously but didn't object to Hiccup getting closer. Hiccup kneeled towards his tail and slipped the fin on, once it was on he let it fall to the ground to see it's reaction.

"Can you lift your tail for me?" Hiccup asked. Darkfire looked back at Hiccup in disdain but did as he was told.

Hiccup compared the differences of the fins. He could tell that the real fin was more reflexive than the synthetic one, it wouldn't stay open like the original. Hiccup starte mumbling to himself, he usually does when he's thinking of something.

"Okay, we need to find a way to keep this fin open." Hiccup said to himself. He pulled at the bottom of the fin and it expanded the way it was supposed to.

'Hmm.' Hiccup mused to himself. He looked towards the small opening that led to his de facto smithy.

"I've got an idea." Hiccup said to Darkfire, "Wait here for a second."

Darkfire raised his brow again. 'As if I plan to listen to him.'

He stood up and followed where Hiccup had left, and was surprised to find the small opening in the cave. He stuck his head in and found the smithy. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw hundreds of sketches pinned to the wall, and the metals scraps and tools littered all over the place. It looked like a small smithy. He saw that Hiccup was leaning over a table, his brow furrowed in concentration on a piece of paper he was drawing on.

Slowly Darkfire crept between the small space that was the opening to the hidden cave. He walked towards Hiccup making sure not to make a sound. He leaned over Hiccup's shoulder to see what he was so concentrated on. It looked like Hiccup was sketching a saddle.

'A saddle?' Darkfire thought in annoyance, 'Do I look like a horse?'

"Don't make that face." Hiccup said, "I told you that I was going to help you fly again and this saddle is going to help me do it."

Darkfire raised a brow. 'How on earth are you going to do that?'

"See this?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the harness. Darkfire looked and saw that the harness had reached out all the way to his tail. "This harness will help me work your tailfin while I try and guide you."

Darkfire snarled, "I don't need a talking fishbone to help me fly!"

"Would you stop being so sensitive." Hiccup snapped, "The fin can't stay open by itself, and you can't keep it open by yourself, so unless you know another Viking whose willing to help you I'm all you've got."

Darkfire growled, realizing Hiccup was right, he didn't have a choice.

"I need to get to work." Hiccup said, "This saddle shouldn't take too long to make. We might even be able to take this for a spin today."

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." Darkfire grumbled going off to a corner in the room and huddling there.

"You sticking around?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"I have nothing better to do." Darkfire growled in resignation. He sat up and kept his eyes on Hiccup.

"Suit yourself." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, and resumed his work.

As he worked, Darkfire couldn't help but look on in wonder as Hiccups hands seemed to effortlessly create the saddle.

"This little Viking is just full of surprises." Darkfire thought to himself.

* * *

Storm was relentless destroying target after target.

When Darkfire had fallen behind, he'd had this anger inside him. An anger that wouldn't be relieved no matter how many dummies and targets he destroyed, or how many condolences he had received.

Darkfire was his greatest friend, and the Prince. He had failed him, and the Chief. He could never forgive himself. He had repeatedly requested that he be granted permission to go out and find him, as he refused to believe that Darkfire was lost.

But the laws were clear, any dragon who fell behind was left behind, and nobody was allowed back in the vicinity of Berk without Her permission. Anyone to do so would suffer severe consequences.

Storm growled in frustration and threw his sword against the wall, as he breathed heavily in anger.

Punishment be damned. He had to go back. He would find his friend and bring him home.

He only hoped he wasn't too late

* * *

I know that it's been a REALLY long time since I've update this, and I am so sorry to all my readers. Hopefully this will be the first of many new updates for ALL of my stories.

I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think.

Til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Two things...

1. Hiccup cannot understand what Darkfire/Toothless is saying, he's just good at reading facial epxressions.

2. _Italics_-thoughts, _**Bold Italics**_- dragon is speaking.

* * *

As Hiccup worked on the saddle, Darkfire couldn't help but look at the sketches along the wall, Hiccup was talented, there were sketches of animals, plants along with sidenotes, but what really caught his attention were the sketches and blueprints of his designs. The machinery he had designed was like nothing he had ever seen, but what interested him most were the weapons. From the looks of it he had found a way to miniaturized catapults and it looked as though they had braces so they could be secured on a tree trunk or a horse.

He looked at the rest and there was a array of other types of weapons, one that caught his eye in particular was what appeared to be a mechanized bow. (Think of Van Helsing's specialized crossbow). It looked as though it could carry at least twenty bows and shoot them all at once.

He looked toward the side and saw a map of the island, his eyes widened as he realized that Hiccup had been keeping track of their attacks on the island. There were areas that were shaded red and along the shades were accompanying notes which stated that the shaded areas were the common methods of attack that the dragons performed, plus Hiccup had kept count of the number of days where they would attack, revealing a pattern.

Darkfire never realized that they had become so predictable, but what astounded him even more was the fact that the Vikings had never picked up on it.

_"Are they really that stupid?"_ Darkfire thought. He turned his gaze back to Hiccup, whose attention was soley focused on the saddle he was working on. How could he not tell them what he had discovered or was it that they wouldn't listen to him, he had mentioned that he was ignored in the village.

"You seem to like these." a voice startled him. Darkfire turned aroung to see Hiccup behind him.

"These are just a few sketches of some ideas I have for weapons," Hiccup explained stroking the papers with his hands, "Since I'm no good at actually kill...I mean hunting dragons, I figure maybe I can come up with new weapons to help the village, I've tried showing them to my Dad and Gobber, but they never really took any interest. I guess they thought they weren't any good."

Hiccup's face took a downcast turn, then shook his head, "Anyways I'm glad somebody likes them, I'm almost done with the saddle, so I should get back to it."

Darkfire could only look as Hiccup walked to finish the saddle, a saddle he was creating to help his most dangerous enemy. He then realized the opportunity that he had stepped into. Hiccup's sketchings, his drawings, they could be the key to bringing victory for his clan.

All he had to do was figure out how to get them there.

* * *

"There!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Finished."

In front of him sat a complete saddle suited for the large Night Fury, who looked on in interest.

_"Impressive."_ Darkfire thought, _"I hate to admit it, but this is an exceptionally crafted piece."_

Darkfire was not one to give compliments out so easily, so when he said something he actually meant it. The saddle's leather was soft, so it wouldn't chafe his skin, even if it was covered in scales, and it seemed to be measured to his exact height, and considering Hiccup never took measurements, that was pretty good, not to mention the harness that seemed to attach to his tailfin.

He looked on at Hiccup in skeptical curiosity,_ "What else are you capable of?"_

Hiccup finally realized that he was being watched. "You like it?" he asked, holding the saddle up.

Darkfire quickly adopted an indifferent scowl, and looked away, but Hiccup wasn't deterred.

"Whatever you say." He said setting the saddle down. He wiped his hands on a rag and ran outside. Darkfire looked in confusion then followed him outside.

Hiccup had his finger in the air and he was looking at the sky with scrutiny, "Okay, today seems to be a good day as any to get started."

_"Started with what?"_ Darkfire asked warily.

Hiccup turned back to Darkfire, "Alright Toothless, you ready to start flying?"

Darkfire slightly bristled at the name again, but he decided not to take any further action, it seemed like Hiccup was determined to give him that name, and it wasn't like he could correct him.

Hiccup ran back into the smithy to get the saddle and when he got out, he approached Darkfire with caution, "I'm going to put this on you...is that okay?"

Darkfire's pupils narrowed in suspicion, but he carefully lowered his body, and Hiccup took this as a yes. He immediately got to setting the saddle on the dragon, and making sure it was tight.

Darkfire was surprised by the feel of the leather, Hiccup had insulated it to keep it soft, it didn't chafe his scales.

Hiccup took a deep breath and put his arms on the saddle, "Okay, I'm going to get on the saddle now."

Darkfire made a grunt to acknowledge that he heard Hiccup.

Hiccup braced himself and swung his leg over and settled his feet in the footslips. He made sure the harness connected to the tail was secured.

"Okay, everything seems ready so I guess we can-WOAH!"

Hiccup didn't even get to finish his sentence, as soon as he said ready, Darkfire spread his wings and took off flying.

Hiccup screamed and held tight when the dragon flew into the sky with no regard to his passenger. He didn't have the time to properly attach himself to the harness, so he could only hold on tightly to the dragon's neck and pray he didn't fall off.

There was no balance between the rider and dragon so, as soon as he got into the air, he began to wobble, and finally both lost control and plummeted to the ground, the only good thing was that they were over a thick blanket of trees to break their fall. They teetered on a few branches until both landed on the ground in a heap.

Hiccup was hanging loosely to the side thanks to the harness he attached to the saddle, and Darkfire had landed on his head upside down, his body slipped from the tree he was pressed against and fell to the ground, Hiccup unclipped the harness and stood up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" He screamed at the dragon, "Were you TRYING to kill us?!"

Darkfire shook his head to take away the dizziness he felt. He looked at Hiccup and made his threatening gaze.

"Don't even start with that _'I'm going to eat you' _glare." Hiccup snapped, "You shouldn't have just flown off like that, You could've killed the both of us!"

**_"YOU were the one who was supposed to control the fin!"_ **Darkfire growled.**_ "Or are you so inadequate and useless, that you can't even perform the simplest thing!"_**

"Hey it's not like I have any idea of what I'm actually doing!" Hiccup defended. "It's not like we have anyone to teach us 'How to ride your dragon', I didn't even have a good grip on you, you could have thrown me into the air."

_'What a terrible loss that would be.'_ Darkfire thought wryly

Hiccup looked to where the saddle was, and checked it out, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nothing was damaged.

"ok, it looks like you and I both need to take some serious practice into this." Hiccup said turning to the dragon, "Neither of us actually knew what we were getting into and we need practice our teamwork before we do some real flying."

**_"And how do you propose we do that?"_**

Hiccup looked around and then he saw a tree stump, his eyes lit up in inspiration. He dug into the satchel he carried and pulled out some rope. "I have an idea."

_"Oh goody,"_ Darkfire thought, _"Because the last one worked out SO well for us."_

"Follow me." Hiccup said, running to the tree stump, Darkfire had no choice but to follow him. Hiccup proceeded to tie the rope around the stump and then turned back to his companion.

"We should start with this." He said holding up the rope, "We can learn how to ride the wind currents and it gives me time to learn how to work the harness."

Darkfire hated to admit it, but he couldn't argue the logic that Hiccup had come up with. They were in uncharted territory, flight had come so easily for his people due to the transformation they were granted, the fact that he COULDN'T fly...it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Ready for round two?" Hiccup asked with that annoying smile of his.

Darkfire didn't respond, he simply stood in position so Hiccup could get to work.

And he did just that.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless both spent near the entire day, practicing 'Stationary flying', Hiccup had tied himself and Toothless to the tree stump and they spent the day riding the breezes, Hiccup had learned what he needed to do in order to manipulate the dragon's wings and he was learning how to control the harness attached to his tailfin, and he also learned how the tailfin affected his flight patterns. By the time they were finished, the sun was already setting and the sky had turned dark.

"Alright," Hiccup said, "I think today went pretty well, we actually learned a lot."

**_"Whatever you say,"_ **Darkfire said tiredly, _"I can't believe one tiny child has exhausted me this much."_

"It's time for me to get going," Hiccup said, "I have dragon training tomorrow, so I probably won't be back here til later on in the day."

Darkfire grunted to acknowledge that he had heard what was said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Hiccup said, walking out of his cavern, "Bye Toothless!"

Darkfire flattened his ears and gave a low growl at the name, but Hiccup was long gone before he could hear them.

He had banished all thoughts of the irritating Viking boy and set himself to go to sleep, all the while thinking about his plan. He was then taken back to the stories that he had grown up with as a child. The history of his people ran through his mind and he remembered the tales of their curse. As it turned out the Ormr clan were not always shape-shifters.

**(History Lesson Begins!)**

_400 years prior, the Ormr clan were at an all-time low, they had been plagued with war, famine, and disease. They were ruled by a kind and just Emperor, and he was desperate to end the suffering of his people. There had been rumors of a Dragon Queen with great power and he sought out her help._

_He journeyed across the treks and finally found her in a dark cavern. He pleaded the case of his people and begged for her help. She granted his wish request and soon enough they began to flourish._

_For the first few months, during the harvest season, things were better for them. Now that there was more food, the people had no reason to fight about, the population was booming. Things were looking good for them._

_But that all changed in one night._

_It was the night of Autumn's eve, and the clan was celebrating with a big banquet. At the light of the full moon, the Emperor's men started to fall the the ground and writhe in pain, and before anyone realized it they had begun to sprout wings._

_They were becoming dragons._

_The emperor gazed on in horror, that night there were outbreaks all over the island. Soon enough, everyone was a dragon._

_He went back to the queen and demanded an explanation. She smugly reminded him that all good fortune comes at a price, and he had paid hers. When he made a deal with her he agreed to whatever terms that she had placed and because of the shortage of dragons she was losing her powers; When he came to her she saw her solution. She explained that by accepting her terms, he agreed to put himself and his people under her reign. Now she ruled over their people and in exchange for the prosperity and peace that she would provide, they in turn would turn into dragons and pay her tribute._

_The emperor was horrified to realized what he had done and the curse he had brought to his people. He immediately returned to his village and told them the situation. They had all prepared for war and spent the remainder of his reign trying to lead his people against the Queen, unfortunately it was all for naught. She was too powerful for any of them, and none of them were even close to learning their dragon selves. This resulted in the depletion, of the colony's numbers, and there was only a few hundred citizens left. When the Emporer died, his son took over and he dismantled the monarchy and created the Colony into a Clan, which led him to become the Chief. Above all else, the son wanted the safety of his people first, so he made another arrangement with the Queen._

_He would select a group of his warriors and they would take on the responsibilites of shifting into dragons and paying her tribute, and in return she would leave them be and allow her to take residence on their island, and also she would give him the knowledge he needed in order to train his warriors to control their dragon selves. She agreed to the terms and ever since they bore the burden of becoming her slaves. _

_They had, since that day, tried to find a way to break out of her curse, unfortunately they were unsuccessful. However, just before they set sail towards Berk, the Village Elder, a wiseman said to have the knowledge of the future had told the village that the salvation for the Ormr clan was at the Island of Berk._

_Unfortunately the Queen had heard of the wiseman's words himself, and over the years a few of the villagers had been so far gone with their Dragon forms that they had elected to become dragons permanently. Since then, they essentially became her followers and she sent them to do her dirty work. _

_She wanted to sabotage any chance of an alliance with the Ormr clan and the Berk clan, so she sent some dragons to spread panic and fear among the clan; she wanted to make sure that no one on Berk would ever trust anyone affiliated with the Ormr Clan._

_She succeeded, and even though the Ormr clan knew that the Queen had something to do with it, they had no power to stop her._

**(End)**

Ever since then they had been trying to find a ways to break from her curse, but to no avail. All they knew was that it had something to do with the Vikings of Berk.

At first they believed that the Berk would be able to help them, unfortunately the sabotage of the queen ruined any chance of that happening. Ever since the murder of the Chief, hostilities ran deep, making the Ormr clan believe that perhaps if they destroyed the village and paid the lives of the Hooligans as tribute to the Queen, then they could gain their freedom.

His thoughts were interuppted by an achingly familiar sound, and was surprised when he looked up to see a dragon-shaped shadow cirling over him.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard an all-too familiar roar.

_**"****Storm!"** _he cried out in excitement.

Stormcarrier finally landed and greeted his friend warmly,**_ "Darkfire! You're alive!"_**

**_"What are you doing here?"_ **Darkfire asked, only now realizing what his friend had done,_** "You know the laws! You're not supposed to be here unless SHE demands it!"**_

**_"I wasn't going to leave you here!"_ **Storm said,**_ "You're our prince, it's my duty to make sure you don't die!"_**

Darkfire didn't relent. _**"You shouldn't have come."**_

_**"It doesn't matter now,"**_ Stormbringer said,_** "I'm here now, and I've already circled the area. There are no Vikings around to see us only a small boy, but he did not see me, we should leave now!"**_

_**"I can't."**_ Darkfire said sadly.

_**"What do you mean you can't!"**_ Storm said, _**"I already told you there's no risk of being seen we're fine!"**_

**_"No I mean literally I can't."_** Darkfire repeated, showing his tail in shame.

Storm's eyes widened in realization,**_ "Your tail."_ **he whispered in horror.

His horror turned to anger, while Darkfire's expression transformed into one of clarity,_** "Who did this!?"**_

**_"A Viking child."_** Darkfire said, only now realizing that Storm could help with his plan.**_ "But that doesn't matter I have something more important at hand."_**

_**"How can it not!"** _Storm roared, _**"You've be crippled! Grounded! There must be retribution!"**_

**_"Storm calm yourself!"_** Darkfire growled, snapping Storm out of his anger.

Once he was sure the other dragon had calmed down, he spoke again, **_"What I am about to do will break the laws of our people, but it may also save them."_**

Storm raised a brow, **_"What are you saying?"_**

Darkfire didn't respond, instead he stood on his hind legs, and closed his eyes, it was then that he began to shift in his human form. Storm's eyes widened, no one of the Ormh clan had ever shifted on the island of Berk, it was their most sacred law.

_**"Darkfire."**_ he whispered.

"Trust me Storm," Darkfire said, relishing the fact that he could speak with his human again.

Storm hesitated, then followed Darkfire's example and shifted back to his human form.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Storm asked,

Darkfire led Storm into Hiccup's hidden smithy and Storm was puzzled.

"What is this place?" Storm asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"His smithy."

"Whose smithy?" Storm asked.

"The Viking boy who took my tailfin." Darkfire explained, "This is his...hideaway I suppose, apparently he is an outcast in his village, he comes here to hide from them."

"You're telling me a mere boy is the one who grounded you?" Storm asked.

"That's not all he is capable of." Darkfire explained, pointing to Hiccup's drawings, "Look to the walls."

Storm did as he aws told and he realized what it was that Darkfire was referring too. "The weapons."

"Yes, he designed them." Darkfire explained.

Storm touched one, "These are...magnificent."

"Look at this." Darkfire held up the prosthetic fin that Hiccup had made for him.

"Is that..."

"It is," Darkfire confirmed.

"How on earth did he think to create this?" Storm asked, holding the fin reverently. "Darkfire do you realize what this means? Think of the possibilities, of those who have suffered the same fate as you have."

"I know." Darkfire said, "I have a plan, however this plan must be done in the utmost confidence. No one, and I mean NO ONE but my father is to know about this besides us."

"Tell me what I must do." Storm asked, going into Soldier-mode.

Darkfire pulled one of Hiccup's sketches from the wall, "Take this back to the island, show it to my father, and our blacksmith. you shall meet here at least once a week, twice if you can risk it, but no more. We don't want HER to find out about this."

"What is it you are saying Darkfire?" Storm asked.

"We are going to take these designs and use them in our own defense." Darkfire stated. "We're going to take down the Hairy Hooligans once and for all."

"Use their own weapons against them?" Storm realized.

"And that is also why I must remain here, as a dragon. That way I can gather information from the Viking child, while simultaneously gaining my flight back. We must do whatever it takes to save our people," Darkfire explained.

"Darkfire that's brilliant!" Storm exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Storm." Darkfire reprimanded, "You should leave now, it's risky enough staying here too long."

"Don't worry my Prince." Storm said, standing attention, "You can count on me."

Darkfire smirked, "I know I can Storm, now go, before you are seen!"

Storm nodded and ran out of the smithy where he shifted back to his dragon form and flew into the air.

Darkfire released a breath, and then shifted back into his own form. They were taking on a dangerous mission, but it would be worth it, to take down the village of Berk may at last set them free from her control.


End file.
